


The Fluffy Wake Up

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Spoilers: Up Through Season FiveBeta: Grammarly





	The Fluffy Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NimueOfTheNorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimueOfTheNorth/gifts).



> **Spoilers** : Up Through Season Five
> 
> **Beta** : Grammarly

Aaron surveyed Spencer still asleep in bed. A case had caused him to injure his knee, and he was back to wearing the brace and worn out after an evening of therapy after getting back from the case. Jack was still asleep, but that was from Aaron letting him stay up late. Which was part of a surprise for Spencer. Jack asleep meant that Spencer got time with his gifts before Jack found them and wanted to try and take over cuddling. Aaron shut the bedroom door after setting down the carrier. He opened the little squeeze tabs to pop the door open and smiled when the white kitten, Curiosity, came right to the door and started to sniff. His brother, Midnight, was in the back by the sound of his claws on the plastic.

"Come here you," Aaron said as he picked up Curiosity. Aaron smiled as Midnight cried out and came running. As soon as he got to the edge, Aaron scooped him up as well. Jack had been wanting a pet and while Spencer had talked Aaron into starting with a fish, a Betta at that, Aaron choose a something else. Aaron had been all for going and getting a tank and teaching Jack how to care for a fish to see if a dog or a cat would come later. Then Aaron had been on the fourth floor when another agent had brought in the kitten that was close to being ready to be weaned and given away. Purebred Maine Coon kittens with a mother who was okay with other people touching her kittens. Curiosity had been named that since he had been the first to escape from the room where the agent kept mother and babies to keep them away from the father. Curiosity had made it all the way from the second floor to the living room on the first floor and under a pillow to be found when one of the neighborhood kids had stuck his hand under the pillow and got teeth and claws in his hand.

Midnight was named for his very black fur and the way that when there were no lights on, and his eyes were closed, he disappeared. The two brothers were hard to place because they couldn't be separated. Midnight had to be where his brother was and vice versa with Curiosity. No one else wanted two and Aaron had caved at the sight of them. Aaron had been going over for a little bit after work a few days a week to bond with the kittens so that moving into a new place wouldn't be so bad for them. Aaron was sure that Spencer was going to love them.

Spencer had talked about the cats he used to take care of in the neighborhood where he lived in Vegas before going to Cal-Tech. Jack hadn't asked for a dog, probably because Jack knew that Spencer didn't like them that much, but Jack mentioned it to Aaron once. Talking about getting a small dog that wouldn't hurt Spencer. Aaron hoped that Jack was okay with two cats, one white and one black.

Aaron stepped up to the bed and set Curiosity down first. Spencer was on his side, and his back was to Aaron. He was wrapped around Aaron's pillow with his nose buried in it like he missed Aaron being in bed with him. It always warmed Aaron's heart when he saw his lover like that in bed.

Spencer has forced his way into Aaron's life in more ways than one. He had been the one to force Aaron to move into a house just a year after being in the apartment, that Jack deserved to have a backyard even when he was just spending the weekend with his father and to not have to walk to a park. He had forced Aaron to fall in love with him by being his radiant and adorable self. He had forced Aaron to now wallow after Haley and Jack had gone into WitSec. The only thing that Aaron had done was force Spencer to move in with him with the fact that Spencer's apartment complex was a walk up and Spencer on crutches and stairs scared Aaron. He could just hear the call that Spencer had fallen down the steps. Aaron had bought a couch that had a queen size pullout in it, and they slept down there until Spencer was better at navigating the steps. Still, after that Aaron had only let him go down once in the day and up once. Down in the mornings and up in the evenings. The pullout was used when Spencer was too worn out and didn't want to go up. Aaron fetched anything from the office that Spencer had needed.

Midnight meowed, pulling Aaron from his thoughts. He set the second kitten down on the bed and watched as Midnight ran across Spencer's legs and joined his brother on Spencer's side. Midnight ran into his brother, and Aaron chuckled as Curiosity not only fell over but toppled off of Spencer's side and into the valley made where Spencer's stomach and the pillow met.

"Aaron?" Spencer said as he rolled onto his back. Spencer was blinking, his eyes adjusting to the light and the fact that he didn't have his glasses on. Midnight fell off the side, and both kittens jumped up onto his stomach at the same time, nearly colliding heads. Spencer's face tipped down to look at the both of them. Spencer frowned at them but Curiosity bit the bullet and wandered up to Spencer's face.

Curiosity meowed in demand to be petted and rubbed his face on Spencer's face. Midnight was not to be ignored and rushed up and nearly started to climb Spencer's face. Spencer reached up with both hands, one went to the nightstand to grab his glasses and the other rubbed down Curiosity's head and back before repeating on Midnight.

"Hello you two," Spencer said, his voice so soft. Aaron remembered that voice from when Henry and Jack were little. Spencer put his glasses on and started to pet both cats at the same time. Aaron could hear them start to purr. "Where did you two come from?"

Curiosity started to lean over, and Aaron thought for a few seconds that he was going to bite Spencer's lips, but instead, he licked at the tip of Spencer's nose before nipping at it. Spencer laughed, and that laugh was the main reason that Aaron had got the kittens. Spencer needed to laugh, and the kittens would do that.

"Maine Coon cats huh? I don't think that Aaron realized what he was in for when he got you two."

Aaron knew what Spencer was talking about between the size that they would get. As well as the quirks that Maine Coons had, but Aaron knew that he had fallen in love the first time that Curiosity had grabbed hold of his tie and held on for life as he had fallen. The only thing that kept him off the floor was hanging from Aaron's tie until he could get his hands on the kitten.

"So what are their names?" Spencer asked, his eyes darting to Aaron for just a second before going back to where Curiosity was checking out Spencer's glasses.

"The curious one is Curiosity. He's an escape artist and is afraid of nothing while his brother there is Midnight." Aaron toed off his shoes and slipped onto the bed beside his lover. "I fell in love with them and knew that you would too."

"They are very adorable. They will get the size of dog that Jack wanted to get to see if smaller dogs would be less scary to me. Are you sure about this Aaron? This is not a fish."

"No, this is not a fish, but they are not Jack. Jack is going to help you with them, but they are yours. We can still get Jack a Betta and see how he does with one over the next few years and then maybe get a small dog. I do not want a larger breed of dog either, but we can discuss that as time gets closer."

"They are adorable. Light and dark."

"Midnight is very attached and doesn't like to be far from his brother. So don't be shocked if where one is the other is not far behind. I have all of their things in the living room, and when you get dressed, and we go downstairs we can get the corner set up in the kitchen for their food and water."

"We need to get three litter pans."

"I know. One more than how many cats there are. I have three. One for each bathroom and one for the laundry room. I already know where they are going to go. I have a basket for their toys for the living room. I have a water machine that keeps the water flowing as well as filters it because that is what their mother's owner had and they liked it. I have the same food they have been eating. I have also talked to Jessica about making sure that Jack comes by and takes care of the litter when we are on cases."

Spencer scooted to a sitting position with Curiosity in his arms. Aaron scooted up as well and picked up Midnight to hold him. The kitten placed his front paws on Aaron's chest and stretched up to rub his face on Aaron's.

"Marking you. That's what he's doing. Scent marking. Claiming you as his. I got up in the night to go to the bathroom and heard you and Jack still awake. Is this why you let him stay up late?"

"Yes. I wanted to make sure that he slept in so that you could have some time with them before he woke up. A young child full of energy and two kittens who have just as much? They are going to be fast friends."

Aaron felt a kitten getting set in his lap before Spencer turned Aaron's face to him and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you," Spencer said when he pulled out of the kiss.

"You are very welcome. You've talked about the cats you had in Vegas and when I saw these two I knew. I am glad that you like them."

"Why don't we go take that shower you said you were going to help me with and I'll show you how thankful I am."

"Spencer, you are injured."

"And there is the small bench seat that I can sit on and suck your cock for thanks."

Aaron didn't have to be told twice. He set down Midnight on the bed and helped Spencer out of bed. Aaron helped Spencer out of his clothes and the brace before getting naked himself. Aaron was careful as he washed Spencer, not jarring him to hurt his leg more before he cleaned himself a lot slower. Spencer was seated on the bench seat and watching, his eyes hooded. Aaron teased him by using the loofah to slowly soap up his skin, staying away from his cock that was hard and had been pretty much since he had stripped naked.

Finally, Aaron was washed off, and he turned to Spencer to see him crooking his finger for Aaron to come over to him. Aaron was just stepping up to him when he heard something and looked to see that Midnight and Curiosity were both standing there just inside the shower door and were staring.

Aaron walked over and shooed them out and shut the door again before going back to Spencer, his cock had softened some but Spencer trailing his fingers up Aaron's thighs and around his balls before kissing the tip had Aaron hard as a rock again. Aaron loved Spencer's mouth, from the way that he talked, to the words he said, and to this. How well he sucked cock. Aaron hadn't liked having his cock sucked too much before Spencer. There were days it was all he could think of when Spencer was lecturing or went on a spiel at work.

"Meow!" Midnight called out.

Aaron jumped a little, and his foot hit the slick tile and down he went onto his ass on the tile. When he could move, he looked at Midnight to see the kitten back inside the shower and staring at Aaron. Spencer started to laugh, trying not to and Aaron splashed water at him.

"You got a voyeur cat, Aaron." Spencer laughed for nearly another minute before he sobered up and tried to stand up. Aaron shot up, wincing a little because his ass was going to be bruised from that. Spencer looked worried.

"I'm fine," Aaron said and pushed Spencer back down. "We can pick up the blowjob later. The mood has passed."

"Tonight we can try in the chair and make sure that the cats are out of the room."

"I don't know how he got the door open, twice."

"Maine Coons are very smart."

"Right now the cats are a cockblock," Aaron murmured, but all it did was cause Spencer to start laughing again. Aaron grabbed the towel that they used to toss on the floor of the shower for Spencer to walk on so that he didn't slip like Aaron and Aaron helped him walk out of the shower. The swelling was down in Spencer's knee by a great deal. Aaron would see about getting him to settle on the couch for the day and talk the kittens into staying with him. That sounded like a good day, everyone lazing about, especially after Jack and the kittens wore each other out.

# The End


End file.
